


Cold as Flame

by AnonymousQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Army, BDSM, Beating, Breasts, Darkness, Dehydration, Dominant, Domination, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hardcore, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Malnourishment, Mental Abuse, Multi, Non Consent, Other, Pain, Penetration, Physical Abuse, Princes, Racism, Rape, Revenge, Royalty, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Starvation, Submission, Submissive, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, War, Whipping, Witches, master - Freeform, pussy, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousQueen/pseuds/AnonymousQueen
Summary: In a world defined by war and hate, magic and normality, no one is safe.Caledonia lives in this world. Born into a destitute and poverty-ridden family, all Cal knows is hunger and lack of money. To survive, she pickpockets and snatches food from vendors.When Cal learns a deadly secret about herself, one that makes her an enemy to everyone around her, she is arrested by the royal guards of her territory and taken to the royal palace.Caged and tortured for information, Caledonia has to survive through terrible conditions such as physical and sexual abuse, as well as try to understand the strange emotions she is starting to feel about the Crown Prince to the throne.This story is a whirlwind of pain, conflict, action, and sexual desire. Put on your seatbelt, this rollercoaster ride of a story is about to begin.





	Cold as Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, this story contains violence, assault, and non consensual sex. These acts are descriptively written, so please read in caution.

Work in progress


End file.
